Madden NFL 2002
| series = Madden NFL | released = PlayStation 2 Windows Game Boy Color Nintendo 64 Xbox GameCube Game Boy Advance }} | genre = Sports (American football) | modes = Single-player, multiplayer (online support) | platforms = PlayStation, PlayStation 2, Microsoft Windows, Game Boy Color, Nintendo 64, Xbox, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance }} Madden NFL 2002 (also known as Madden 2002) is an American football video game. It features former Minnesota Vikings quarterback Daunte Culpepper on the cover. Pat Summerall and John Madden are the commentators. The Madden NFL 2002 commercial first aired during Super Bowl XXXVI, three days after Madden NFL 2002 started selling in Japan by Electronic Arts Square. Notably, it did not feature the Super Bowl MVP Tom Brady, who was included on later editions of the game as a roster update. It is also the first game to be developed by Budcat Creations. Features Madden NFL 2002 features play now, season, franchise, tournament, create-a-player and create-a-team modes. It also has the Madden Card feature. It is also a GameCube and Xbox Launch title as well as one of the last titles released on the Nintendo 64, as well as the Game Boy Color. This is the first Madden to feature the Houston Texans in the team select. It was also bundled with NBA Live 2002 and NASCAR Thunder 2002 as part of the EA 2002 collector's edition for the PlayStation. Also the game featured the 2002 Expansion Draft where the player can add the 32nd team into the league but it will force the Seattle Seahawks to move into the NFC. The Baltimore Ravens had the best team overall in the game with the score of 99. The worst team in the game belongs to the Houston Texans with the score of 39. The best offense in the game belongs to the St. Louis Rams with the score of 96. The best defense in the game belongs to the Baltimore Ravens with the score of 96. The best special teams in the game belongs to seven different teams (Minnesota Vikings, Tennessee Titans, Baltimore Ravens, Detroit Lions, Indianapolis Colts, San Diego Chargers and Denver Broncos) all with scores of 99. Reception | Allgame_PC = 4/5 | Allgame_GBA = 4/5 | Allgame_GBC = 2/5 | EGM_PS2 = 9.33/10 | EGM_XBOX = 9/10 | EGM_NGC = 8.83/10 | EGM_PS = 7/10 | EGM_N64 = 7/10 | Fam_PS2 = 33/40 | GI_PS2 = 9.75/10 | GI_XBOX = 9.5/10 | GI_NGC = 9/10 | GI_PS = 8/10 | GamePro_PS2 = 5/5 | GamePro_XBOX = 5/5 | GamePro_PS = 5/5 | GamePro_N64 = 4/5 | GameRev_PS2 = A− | GameRev_XBOX = A− | GameRev_PS = B | GSpot_PS = 9.3/10 | GSpot_PS2 = 9.2/10 | GSpot_N64 = 9.1/10 | GSpot_XBOX = 8.6/10 | GSpot_NGC = 8.6/10 | GSpot_PC = 6.7/10 | GSpy_PS2 = 91% | GSpy_XBOX = 4/5 | GSpy_PC = 78% | GameZone_PC = 9.5/10 | GameZone_XBOX = 9/10 | GameZone_PS2 = 8.9/10 | GameZone_NGC = 8.9/10 | GameZone_PS = 8/10 | IGN_PS2 = 9.2/10 | IGN_NGC = 8.7/10 | IGN_XBOX = 8.6/10 | IGN_GBA = 7.8/10 | IGN_PC = 7/10 | NP_NGC = 4.5/5 | NP_N64 = 3.5/5 | OPM_PS2 = 4.5/5 | OPM_PS = 4.5/5 | OXM_XBOX = 9/10 | PCGUS_PC = 75% | rev1 = Playboy | rev1_PS2 = 90% | GR_PS2 = 92.32% | GR_NGC = 90.39% | GR_XBOX = 88.72% | GR_PS = 85.08% | GR_N64 = 79.83% | GR_PC = 72.27% | GR_GBC = 68.67% | GR_GBA = 62.67% | MC_PS2 = 94/100 | MC_XBOX = 90/100 | MC_NGC = 89/100 | MC_PS = 88/100 | MC_N64 = 78/100 | MC_GBA = 76/100 | MC_PC = 71/100 }} In the United States, Madden NFL 2002 s computer version sold 310,000 copies and earned $9.7 million by August 2006, after its release in August 2001. It was the country's 59th best-selling computer game between January 2000 and August 2006. Combined sales of all Madden NFL computer games released between January 2000 and August 2006 had reached 1.9 million units in the United States by the latter date. The game was met with nearly universal acclaim. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 92.32% and 94 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version; 90.39% and 89 out of 100 for the GameCube version; 88.72% and 90 out of 100 for the Xbox version; 85.08% and 88 out of 100 for the PlayStation version; 79.83% and 78 out of 100 for the Nintendo 64 version; 72.27% and 71 out of 100 for the PC version; 68.67% for the Game Boy Color version; and 62.67% and 76 out of 100 for the Game Boy Advance version. In Japan, Famitsu gave the PS2 version a score of 33 out of 40. References External links * * * Category:Madden NFL Category:2001 video games Category:Electronic Arts games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:GameCube games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Xbox games Category:Windows games Category:EA Sports games